


Practise Makes Perfect

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Reader [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: Reader is an actress, who has a troubled past, and who’s character is supposed to shot a sex scene with Tyler’s character Scott McCall. Since practise makes perfect of course she asks her buddy Ty for help.





	Practise Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, those of you guys who know that I was supposed to write The Wild Ones and then Would it really kill you if we kissed, I am so sorry, but my laptop died on me and erased most of what I had already written for the new chapters. Therefore, I will have to write them again which will take time -_- I’m really sorry for the delay.
> 
> In the mean time this is something I thought of during the Christmas and forgot a bit about it. So you might want to check it out. Obviously it will be Reader/Tyler Posey fanfiction, but with a bit Reader/Scott as they are their characters in the show. Anyway, there will be mentions of rape and sexual assault. If you are not okay with stuff like that please don’t read it. Also I hope no one gets offended. This is just for expressing feelings, ideas and well fun (I really didn’t want to use that word in a story where which mentions rape, but I hope you understand what I mean by this). I understand that every story is different and everyone deals with their past trauma differently, and I really hope no one will feel bad or insulted or something. That is never my intention when I write.
> 
> Anyway, if you give this story a go, I hope you will enjoy it, and let me know what you think.
> 
> I’m not planning to make it too long max 5-6 chapters though.
> 
> Either way, enjoy you guys

‘Hey, are you excited, honey?’ asked you agent as you picked your phone. You chuckled a little before walking into your apartment. You had just come home from a quick coffee with your friend, but you instantly knew what she was talking about. Earlier this morning you just got the new script for the upcoming season, and you couldn’t be more thrilled about it as your character got a lot more screen time and character development than in the previous seasons.

‘Hi, sweetie, yes, I’m very thrilled,’ you couldn’t help a smile. You weren’t in the acting business for long. In interviews you often joked that you were fresh out of the bus when you landed your small role in Teen Wolf. The role was very small in fact. You didn’t appear until the 3 episode and after that you were just more of a supportive character in season 1. You played a huntress on her own who came to work for the Argents when the alpha showed up. You played a character a bit older than the others which was funny since you were the youngest of the crew along with Dylan.

However, as Jeff liked to say you grew on people and fans so with every season you got more and more screen time earning a spot as one of the main characters along with both Tylers, Dylan and Crystal. You felt actually a bit proud about it knowing your acting had to have some impact on how fans reacted to you character. You were stupidly happy when people came up to you and praised your character for being badass or great and wanted to know more about your story. At first you thought it would be weird. You wanted to act since you were a kid, but when you were introduced to your character, a loner hunter, very closer and suspicious of everyone, you had your doubts. However, within those 2 years you couldn’t imagine yourself playing anyone else really. Your character was amazing with very profound depth you loved to discover.

‘Good, lots of intense scene with Ty,’ she teased and you rolled your eyes feeling a bit embarrassed. It was true over the course of the show you did end up as being very well received with Tyler’s character Scott. On the interviews there was always a question about your characters and whether they would become something more than allies in the end. You and Ty had a running joke now about it. You would get quiet look at each other looking as shy as embarrassed as possible before you would burst into laughter just by seeing how the other look ridiculous annoying the people who asked a bit as well as your co-workers.

‘Ha –ha,’ you said sarcastically walking to your living room. You had a small apartment which all your friends often found amusing and teased you about it, but hey, you liked that it was small but cosy.

‘Yeah, I know, I think maybe the fans will finally get what they want and we will kiss,’ you said sitting down on your sofa.

‘Kiss?’ chuckled your agent. Your agent was woman in her forties. As far as you could tell she was great. She helped you more than you thought she should in the beginning taking you under her wings showing you around and landing you a few other roles apart from TW as well. You knew you weren’t the next big thing, but she kept on insisting that you could be. She always said that you were young and definitely had the talent to get somewhere higher. You liked to think it was true but for now you were happy with TW. You learned a lot there and enjoyed working with your friends and your character.

‘Honey, you’re going to do _a lot_ more than kissing. Didn’t you read the whole script?’ she asked. You tensed a bit. The true was you just went over a few pages since you were supposed to meet your friend for coffee and you didn’t want to be late.

Frowning a bit you grabbed the large item from your table and quickly started to scan the pages.

‘If you’re looking for the steamy stuff go to page 32,’ her voice was amused but you were too worried all of the sudden to care.

You quickly found the page and started to read it. The lines were very intense but it was the actual action which got your heart to stop. This wasn’t good.

‘Y/N, you, there girl? What did you get a heart attack from all the smut?’ she teased not knowing that it was quite the opposite as you felt like your stomach wanted to banish that coffee and everything you ate earlier out the moment your brain processed the scene.

‘Uh, I’m going to call you back,’ you said and ended the call before you ran to the bathroom. You didn’t puke luckily but you felt so bad as if you had. Your hands started to shake and the only thing on your mind was that very soon in like two weeks or so you will have to get intimate with someone on camera. The thought made you want to grab your phone call Jeff and told him you were quitting. It really did for a moment.

You washed your face a bit and didn’t leave the bathroom until half an hour later when you were certain you wouldn’t throw up or faint. You ended on pacing around your apartment the whole day. You didn’t pick up your phone, or replied to any text messages feeling you were going to freaking lose your mind. Every time you tried to calm down you realized Tyler will be touching you and you will have to let him, and it made you sick and hysterical all over again. It wasn’t about Tyler. If anything he was the nicest, funniest, and maybe most attractive guy you ever met. He was like the freaking sun and any girl would be head over the moon lucky if she was in shoes. It was about you. You, and only you and your trauma and your coping or better yet lack of coping skills which caused you to not be able to let anyone even touch you in...well ever.

You sat down. You mind started to run through those few memories you had of the abuse. You were a kid back then so a lot of things were fussy, but you remembered his breath on your neck and stomach, and his hands stroking you. His voice as he told you to be a good little girl for him.

All of that was behind you. It took years of therapy but you were behind it, over it, but your body wasn’t. You almost never thought about it, not when you weren’t with someone who wanted to have sex with you. Those times were the only times you completely shut down. You knew it was stupid to think you would never have to have a sex scene as an actress, you knew that. But with two years of not a single kiss on camera you sort didn’t have to worry about it and pushed the problem for future _You_ to deal with. The problem was that the future was present now and you had to deal with it.

Finally after hours, the sun was already down you gone to your phone. There were a few missed calls from your agent, who probably wondered why you didn’t call her back, one from your mom, and one from Tyler. You had a lot of missed messages as well. The last one was once again from Ty to check your instagram account. You went to check it out and found that he posted a photo of the two of you from the last day of shooting last year.

You were both covered in fake blood and dirt since it was a fight scene, but the both of you were smiling like goofy idiots. Tyler had his hands on your back and shoulder while you were pressing your head against his neck.

_Just a few more days before I get to spend time with this little sunshine._

You found yourself forgetting about your struggles for a moment and just smiling at how happy the both of you looked and remembering how much fun you had at the shooting and interviews and everything. Once reality came back you realized that Ty had his hands on you while you were pressed to him. Over the time you knew each other you never flinched or hissed or got scared by his touch or hugs. Sure, they were always friendly, and you knew he didn’t mean anything sexual by them, but you never got scared or goosbumbs. You remembered how he once grabbed you into his arms while Dylan took Crystal in one hand and Holland in the other jumped with the three of you into the pool when you went over to spend some time at the 4th of July two years ago. He saw you in your swimming suit and touched your bare skin, but you didn’t even remember anything from your past.

Maybe...maybe you could do _this_ after all.

* * *

_They will know. They will know. They will know._

That is the only thing running through your mind as you walk to the trailer. It was nothing new that you went to spend some time with Tyler between shooting. You were the main characters so it used to be you, Tyler and Dylan always hanging our killing time. You’ve grown used to the two guys feeling like they really became your brothers. You trusted them. You trusted Ty.

* * *

 

The shooting had started and you were really excited about it. It was great to meet everyone. You loved working with these people and being around them made you feel fulfilled. You lived alone far from your parents so these guys and the work used to be all you had not to feel lonely.

After greeting everyone and discussing the first shots and everything, you went out of dinner talking about what everyone has been up to for the time you were apart. It felt like a school reunion, but with the people you were actually friends with.

You and Holland were laughing so hard listening to Crystal complaining about something her fiancé did you completely forgot about all your worries for that one day. When you felt someone’s arms around you, you even chuckled and put your hands over his kissing the tattoo on his arm. He had some amazing stuff tattooed on his body, ‘Hey, Ty, how are you?’ you asked and he smiled down at you, ‘I’m good, Y/N. Ready for the new season?’

You nodded actually excited. Being with your family (because that was what they were to you) like this made everything sort of better.

Ty let you go after a while and you continued to chat with the girls discussing new everything when you realized once again that he had his hands on him, but you instantly knew it was him and didn’t even think about anything or flinch.

You waited for the end of the dinner or party as it turned out before you walked after him. He smiled at you as you tapped him on the shoulder while he was talking to Dylan and Brit, who were hugging each other with their seats as close as possible.

‘Can I have a second?’ you asked and Tyler looked confused, but he stood up anyway walking with you a bit from the others so they wouldn’t overhear.

‘What is it, chica?’ he asked and you shot him a look since you already told him not to call you that. It made you feel embarrassed and actual blush for some reason.

‘Look, not right now, but, uh, I want to talk to you about something. It’s kind of important, but not in a today-important-urgent way, alright?’

He watched you his calm look growing worried, ‘Hey, if it’s serious we could go for a walk?’

‘No, no, no,’ you put your hands on his shoulder, ‘Just somewhere between shootings, alright? When it’s just the two of us,’ you explained hoping it wouldn’t sound so suspicious. Of course it did. It sounded weird, especially now that he understood that it meant you didn’t want Dylan or Crystal around. He still nodded slowly, but you could see the look behind his big brown eyes you liked so much. He was sensing something was really bad.

He put his hand on your arm brushing your exposed skin with his thumb a bit. You decided to wear a sleeveless shirt with slim jeans and heels. Everyone was dressed in sun dresses or sort of nicely so it wasn’t a completely terrible idea.

‘So, it’s nothing bad, right?’ he asked and you looked at him torn between lying and making him worry some more.

‘It’s...personal...and I...If I lie you will know I lie and if I tell you the truth you will be even more worried.’

‘I already am so please just tell me something, Y/N,’ he said and you already regretted that you didn’t wait for when it was just the two of you to spill the beans, ‘Okay, uh, it’s something from my past which I will need your help in the future with. No dead bodies or anything just I will come to you sometimes next week, and I will explain everything.’

‘Are you in trouble?’ he asked instantly not even cracking up about the dead bodies. You shook your head, ‘No, nothing like that, and I’m not in danger either, I just need help with something, and I sort of can’t ask anyone but you.’

He didn’t like it. You could tell he didn’t like it. He was always a very cheerful person, goofy, making everyone laugh and caring for everyone so knowing you had some troubles made him want to find out what it was and help you asap.

You tapped his chest, ‘Next week, alright?’

He nodded brushing your arm before he took a deep breath to calm down. He pulled you a bit closer and kissed your forehead, ‘Next week, Y/N, but if you need me sooner. You come to me, alright? Any time, any day. I don’t care if it’s 3Am or Pm you come to me, got it?’ he asked a bit commanding and you found yourself smiling amused by it but nodded anyway.

* * *

So here you were.

You knocked on the door, even though you walked in without a formal request to enter plenty of times. A few times catching your friend shirtless or napping. You have laughed at the memory of what you did to Dylan that one time you caught him asleep on his sofa, but today you were too nervous to even smile. You felt like puking just by thinking about it honestly.

‘Come in!’ you heard from the inside before you opened the door. He came to the view to check who come from the door chuckling as he saw you thinking you were messing with him with the knocking.

‘Hey, Y/N, come on,’ he winked at you and he returned to his couch turning on his TV off.

You went to sit opposite to him looking at your hands. You already thought up three different ways how to start this conversation, but for the love of you, you couldn’t remember any in this very moment so you just sighed and looked at him.

He knew you came to talk about whatever was bothering you at the party. He was waiting for you patiently to start. He could be such a goofball, but when it counted he stepped up and was a great person to come talk to.

‘Okay, so you know how in a while we will be filming _our_ scene?’ you asked and Tyler waited a moment before he nodded. He knew you meant your sex scene. It was already scheduled for the next week on Monday. It made you dread the day as if you had a dentist appointment.

‘Well, I....you know I never uh...you know this is the first time I’m actually anyone’s love interest? Well, my character is, right?’ you asked and you saw him smile a bit probably thinking you were just being shy about the scene and calming down a bit. Well, he wouldn’t be calm in a moment you were sure of it.

‘You mean because you’re nervous? Y/N, you were great these last few scenes,’ he told you with a grin on his face. He meant the scenes you managed to shot so far. Your characters had been through some hugs and touches and even a kiss. The kiss was a funny one though. Ty’s character Scott was lying on the bed unconscious or pretending to be while your character was supposed to have an emotional speech about your past and then kiss him. The thing was that once you kiss him, he was supposed to wake up and say something which would mean he was awake the whole time, but Tyler just kept on lying on the bed while everyone waited until you started to giggle and smile.

He opened his eyes to the sound looking at everyone as they looked amused or annoyed, ‘God, sorry, I didn’t even feel that.’ You didn’t end the shot just continued to film it again.

You ended up calming down and kissing him again touching his shoulder as well, so he knew you actually kissed him and he could woke up.

You brush your hair a bit behind your ear, ‘I...might...well I know I will have a problem with that...soon.’

He blinked at you confused sitting up in his seat as he understood you were serious, ‘What do you mean?’

‘Ty, when I was a kid. Something happened? We had this neighbour. He was my dad’s friend. He sometimes went to look after me and my sister when our parents were out. I was six,’ you started trying to untangle yourself from your story so you wouldn’t start crying, ‘I barely remember anything, but I remembered parts....his breathing and just his hands sometimes.’

You purposely looked away because you didn’t want to see pity or anything like that in his eyes. You knew this would probably cause that he would never act the same with you, but you had to tell him to make him help you. You tried to say it as if it was some story you were told and not a life experience.

‘Just...I’m okay now. I’m seeing a therapist when I need to and I just...it’s like a bad dream most of the time. I’m not shy of touches from guys. We goofed around plenty of times and stuff, but...I never really was with anyone...I haven’t had sex with anyone. Whenever I date a guy and it looks serious and he wants to try something or I think I can try something I shut down and send him away because I just get this tremble and I start sweating and I just can’t let him touch me. It’s hard to explain,’ you said frowning at your lack of good words to use.

You didn’t look up at him and he stayed silence probably accepting and processing everything you told him so far.

‘It’s fine,’ he said suddenly taking your hand surprising you a bit. You thought he wouldn’t dare to touch you and would now apologize for all the times he hugged you like you were some broke doll, but that just wasn’t Ty. He simply took your hand. He didn’t act like you had to be avoided like some sick person because you were confused and hard to deal with. He accepted you because that was what he just did. Tyler accepted everyone.

You smiled a bit at him, ‘Okay, so, uh, like I said...kissing and hugging that’s all fine, but actually taking my clothes of and other things....I know I will freak out and just....I’m telling you this because you’re one of my closest friends and I trust you. I don’t want anyone to know and treat me differently or dig into my past. It happened, and I moved on, I’m free from it, but if people would start to ask me about it and stuff...,’ you shook your head.

He put his hands on your shoulders, ‘Y/N, you’re my best friend too. I would never, and I mean ever let anyone do anything to you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you want I can go tell Jeff right now to change the scene or cut it out. I’ll tell him I’m the one who has problem with it or something.’

You smiled at him, and put your hands on his chest, ‘But that’s the thing, Ty. I don’t want him to change the scene or cut it out. I know how people will talk and there will be rumours and stuff and I just...look, I want to be an actress. Since I was a kid I wanted to, and I want to be a damn good actress and I know I cannot do that if I would have to cut out all sex scenes. I want to overcome it. I want to...I want to be able to go on a date and not freak out when someone tries to go under my top when I want him to.’

He watched you listening to your words before he nodded, ‘Alright, what do you want to do then? How can I help? You said you wanted me to help you so...tell me.’

‘I actually want to practise with you...the scene I mean,’ you clarified as you saw the shock flash through his features. He opened his mouth a bit and nodded slowly, ‘Alright, so, uh, you want us to like practise the scene so when we do it in front of the crew you won’t freak out, yeah?’

You nodded smiling a bit, ‘It will be like any other scene. We practice fight scenes and lines all the time, dude.’

He nodded still looking a bit weird out by it.

‘I know it will be weird and we might end up laughing our asses off,’ you said hoping that that would be the case, ‘But it’s better than the whole crew figuring out I have intimacy issues.’

‘Hey,’ he said squeezing your shoulders, ‘You’re not weird or broken or whatever, okay? What happened to you was terrible but it doesn’t make you the one with the stigma, alright? It makes that....guy the monster and you the survivor and you’re unbelievably amazing for doing all this. For just... for being you and so cheerful and wonderful and....I think it I admire you so much more now.’

You let yourself smile fully on him this time before you reached out and hugged him, ‘Thanks, Tyler.’

He hugged you back without a single hesitation brushing your back. It didn’t feel different. You were right in the end, thank God. Ty would never treat you differently. He understood you.

When you leaned away you raised your brows a bit hoping to ease the tension and the serious of the situation.

‘So? Ready to have fake sex?’

 


End file.
